


Upholding the Law

by merentha13



Series: Partners [13]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13





	Upholding the Law

  
[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/198528/198528_original.jpg)


End file.
